<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>殤凜｜喵喵日 by thefatfairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681520">殤凜｜喵喵日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatfairy/pseuds/thefatfairy'>thefatfairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatfairy/pseuds/thefatfairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>續經紀人X偶像那篇的設定，喵喵日賀文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>殤凜｜喵喵日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>殤不患拾起地上彩帶，丟入了另一手上的垃圾袋。</p><p> </p><p>今天是浪巫謠的生日。<br/>
拍攝工作到一段落，導演一喊卡，工作人員就從門後出現，推著夠每人吃上一塊的大蛋糕，上頭插了代表歲數的蠟燭還有一個捏成浪巫謠模樣的小型人偶。</p><p>他們戲服都還來不及換，就唱了生日快樂歌，拉了禮炮，被包圍在這份驚喜中壽星當然是開心的。<br/>
他們熱熱鬧鬧的，不只有現在拍攝的演員，就連東離前兩季的演員也有些特地到了現場替他慶生。</p><p>「浪巫謠，生日快樂！」</p><p> </p><p>到後頭大家多少都有些喝酒，倒的倒醉的醉，浪巫謠在喝過一輪後就被殺無生負責送回去，一些酒量還算是不錯的工作人員則留下來收拾。<br/>
而平日裡就和大家相處不錯，人也親和的殤不患選擇留下來一起幫忙。</p><p> </p><p>於是就有了一開始的畫面。</p><p>「我說，」殤不患上半身穿著內搭的短袖，他怕會弄髒就暫時把戲服的上半身綁在了腰間。<br/>
他將一陀地上的彩帶丟進垃圾袋裡，又彎下身撿起掉落在地上的啤酒瓶，「你要看戲的話至少也把衣服先換掉吧？」<br/>
他將啤酒瓶也丟進垃圾袋裡頭，轉頭過去看那位只管拿人取樂的當紅演員。</p><p>凜雪鴉明明就閒著，但上身卻依舊穿著戲服，他坐在導演椅上看著殤不患，明明知道兩人一起會動作比較快，但就一副不想下來幫忙的意思。</p><p>「不愧是殤大俠，在下做什麼事都難逃法眼。」雖然下戲了但凜雪鴉卻還是經常這樣叫著殤不患，不過這個行為在他們還未演出東離前就一直存在，所以殤不患並也不是特別的在意。</p><p>他僅僅是帶著無奈，看了一眼臉上依舊掛著微笑的凜雪鴉，然後又轉過身繼續忙他的。</p><p> </p><p>他們的休息室基本上是兩間，至於為什麼說是基本呢。</p><p>殤不患看著拿下髮冠凜雪鴉，接著他居然從袖子裡翻出不知從哪裡來的貓耳戴上，跟東離戲服搭配起來，就連平時不講究穿著的他也實在很不能適應。<br/>
他第一個反應是皺眉，「我看你才沒喝多少吧？」殤不患腦內用力的思索著，對方明明直到跟他進休息室前都還正常，怎麼門關上就突然給他搞這齣不知道在演什麼的戲碼。</p><p>但隨即就被凜雪鴉一進一退的逼到沙發，他就只是在他面前，擺出一臉聽不懂的模樣，說了字。</p><p>「喵。」</p><p>凜雪鴉發出了單音，在殤不患面前頭低低的，一對睜大的晶紅由下至上看著殤不患，一副天真無辜的模樣。<br/>
要說，若現在有一條尾巴在他後面擺晃殤不患都不會覺得意外，他對於眼前的狀況不知該如何應對，但卻忍不住去用手捏了把那對和雪髮同個色系的人造假耳，膨鬆的質感摸起來挺不錯的。<br/>
但沒想到凜雪鴉卻突然反應激動，他不耐煩地又喵了一聲，露出討厭的神情拍掉殤不患的手，嘟起唇頰故意做出在生氣的模樣。<br/>
雖然殤不患內心覺得莫名其妙，卻又好氣好笑地將人一把抱住，他們兩人習慣性的往沙發倒去。<br/>
他忍住想笑出聲的念頭，輕拍了兩下凜雪鴉的腰背，而凜雪鴉也安靜乖巧的趴在他胸上，見他這樣沒有什麼反抗也不像是不喜歡，殤不患便多拍了幾下，鼻間嗅著凜雪鴉身上和自己體內酒精揮發混成的味道。<br/>
過不了多久凜雪鴉就像是被哄舒服的，把頭就這樣埋在殤不患的脖頸間磨蹭又喵嗚了幾聲，接著暗示性的輕咬了上頭皮肉，沿著鬍渣咬著咬著、就主動吻上了男人。<br/>
貓是肉食性動物。凜雪鴉有些侵略性的將舌身往殤不患裡頭送入，在舌腔內輕觸纏繞，在一發不可收拾般的環抱和殤不患反客為主的咬住軟舌吸吮，兩人姿勢也從原本還算是正經八百越來越往旁邊倒。</p><p>凜雪鴉回過神來才發現殤不患幾乎將衣服都脫的差不多了，只剩下自己戲服的上半身還留著，下半身倒是光裸一片；而殤不患那被自己撩起的性慾就眼睜睜的擺在眼前，翹起的前端似乎在宣示著其主人近乎要被慾望淹沒的理智。</p><p>他們在休息室裡頭的不良紀錄太多，藏起來的潤滑位置有時就連自己都分不太清楚，殤不患在邊桌的抽屜裡翻找一陣子，才找到那條中間都被擠出不規則凹痕的軟條。<br/>
「咪……」凜雪鴉被脫下鞋襪，光裸的腳踝夾上了殤不患的腰間，磨蹭著像是在發情的貓在催促著，被大掌撫弄同樣興奮起來的性器時弓起了腰，舒服的發出長嘆卻被殤不患調侃了。<br/>
「啊……」<br/>
「貓可不會發出這種聲音吶。」<br/>
殤不患邊說著，掌子在性器間滑動，拇指沾上了不少前端流出的前列腺液，而那些體液則當凜雪鴉被殤不患拉開大腿時抹上了腿根，後穴像是熟悉那人一樣，手指才剛進入就吸附著彷彿迫不及待想要變成那人形狀。<br/>
冰涼的潤滑在軟肉裡頭逐漸升溫，凜雪鴉才被擴張一下子就全身發軟，升起氤氳水氣的眼眸瞧著那個俯在自身上方的男人。</p><p>「喵……」白貓催促的叫喚，光潔的腿又攀上對方的背部抵著。<br/>
「還沒玩膩啊。」<br/>
被凜雪鴉這麼一搞，殤不患簡直都要懷疑他是不是慶生會上被哪來的貓妖附身才會這樣，但還是先耐心的將人弄至不會受傷的程度才進入。</p><p>但性器的尺寸相較於手指還是大太多，光是前端進入就讓凜雪鴉發不出聲音的，手指緊緊攥住買來被丟在一旁的頸枕，明明才沒喝多少酒，但他此時的面頰卻比醉暈更紅。<br/>
殤不患揉了揉凜雪鴉的腰間試圖使人放鬆，那人在身下發出幾下如幼貓低鳴聲，接著在全數進入時還是沒忍住，驚呼聲催情的撓著殤不患耳膜；身下內壁也是緊絞著熱燙的肉柱，使得殤不患只好先抽出了點。<br/>
「你放鬆點。」他輕輕拍了幾下白皙的臀肉和大腿，但卻言行不一的沒幾秒就又捏著大腿往深處送去。<br/>
「呀……！」凜雪鴉發出比方才更大的聲音，才突然想起似的摀住嘴。<br/>
「反正現在沒人。」殤不患嘲弄著這隻明明是自己發情還怕人發現似的貓，「叫大聲點沒關係。」說著又是往裡頭頂弄，故意力道大的去撞擊好發出聲音，沒過多久凜雪鴉的股間就被操的一片通紅。<br/>
沒隱忍住的聲音流洩而出，久了開始帶著他快要不行時的鼻音，殤不患看著那個在自己身下被肏幹到快要高潮而逐漸緊繃的身體；凜雪鴉快要出精前，性器被殤不患抽了幾張衛生紙包住以防弄髒了戲服，一覆上上頭就被清液沾濕了一片，隨即而來的高潮讓附在殤不患腰上的小腿感覺像要抽筋般的僵直，軟肉的縮緊正好也讓對方的熱液在體內發洩。</p><p> </p><p>當殤不患已經清理完自己的時候，凜雪鴉還攤在沙發上暫時不想動，他過去拿掉那個貓耳，整理了額前被汗水黏住的碎髮。</p><p>就這麼看著凜雪鴉，有時殤不患會覺得，凜雪鴉像是隻外表看不出來，但野性極強的貓。<br/>
但看著他被自己馴服在情慾泥沼中，殤不患很是滿意。</p><p> </p><p>《後續》</p><p>等到收拾的差不多，和凜雪鴉一同出去時殤不患才突然想起兩人都碰了酒，正躊躇著該怎麼打算，就被凜雪鴉拉著往一旁已經停好的出租車上去。<br/>
自從不再是凜雪鴉的經紀人後，殤不患意外發現原來之前的照顧和協助，也都是凜雪鴉能自己處理好的，一開始他還無法習慣，但沒多久就發覺這其實也沒什麼好煩惱的。<br/>
他習慣的不是需要照顧的凜雪鴉，而是想照顧對方的自己。<br/>
殤不患在沒有交談的車裡，盯著窗外還沒熄下的霓虹流轉，稍微放空思緒時凜雪鴉的手就突然地握上他的。<br/>
至少很多地方還是沒變。他在撇頭過去時心裡想著，回握時捏緊了凜雪鴉微涼的指尖，說道：「待會下車後，我想在路邊買個包子回去。」<br/>
「該不會是超商蒸過頭，又放久的那種包子吧。」<br/>
「就是。」<br/>
後來某天殤不患在休息室裡發現預藏好的貓尾巴，而這又是另一件事了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>